Traffic regulations require commercial motor vehicles that are stopped upon a travel portion or shoulder portion of a roadway for any reason other than necessary traffic stops to set-up warning devices (e.g., warning triangles). The warning devices indicate to other drivers of the roadway that the vehicle is stopped and potentially disabled because of a vehicle failure, a vehicle accident, etc. It can be tedious and time consuming to position the warning devices at regulation distances from the disabled vehicle.